Unbound
Unbound is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must escape the town of Helgen when it is attacked by Alduin. The quest serves as a prologue and provides a restricted area to learn gameplay basic mechanics, after which the world will be completely accessible. Background I have been captured by the Empire and sentenced to death alongside the Stormcloak rebels. We were taken to Helgen, but before I could be executed a dragon appeared and attacked the town. I need to find some way to escape. Objectives #Make your way to the keep #Enter the Keep with Hadvar or Ralof #Escape Helgen #Find some equipment (Hadvar) #Loot Gunjar's body (Ralof) #Search the barrel for potions (optional) #Attempt to pick the lock of the cage (optional) Walkthrough The Dragonborn will awaken, hands bound, aboard a cart with three others, drawn by Imperial soldiers. The cart will progress to the town of Helgen where the Stormcloaks, Lokir, and the Dragonborn will be lead to their public execution. Ralof: "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Lokir: "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Ralof: "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Imperial Soldier: "Shut up back there!" Lokir: "And what's wrong with him, huh?" Ralof: "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Lokir: "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" Ralof: "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Lokir: "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." Ralof: "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Lokir: "Why do you care?" Ralof: "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Lokir: "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." Imperial: "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" Tullius: "Good. Let's get this over with." Lokir: "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." Ralof: "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Haming: "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" Torolf: "You need to go inside, little cub." Haming: "Why? I want to watch the soldiers." Torolf: "Inside the house. Now." Haming: "Yes, papa." Imperial: "Whoa!" Captain: "Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" Lokir: "Why are we stopping?" Ralof: "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Lokir: "No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Ralof: "Face your death with some courage, thief." Lokir: "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Imperial Captain: "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." Ralof: "Empire loves their damn lists." Hadvar: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Ralof: "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Hadvar: "Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir: "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" Captain: "Halt!" Lokir: "You're not going to kill me!" Captain: "Archers!" Imperial Legionnaires pull out their bows and [[Steel Arrow (Skyrim)|Steel Arrows] and shoot Lokir dead before he gets too far. The Imperial Captain turns her attention back to the other prisoners.] Captain: "Anyone else feel like running?" Hadvar: "Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?" Character creation Character creation is operationally similar to but incorporated a greater level of detail and customization. The Dragonborn's race, weight, gender, and facial structure can be determined via value sliders. The race and gender of the Dragonborn will occasionally affect how the people of Skyrim and beyond react to the them. Hadvar's comment when he calls the Dragonborn will change based on the race chosen: Executions Hadvar: "Captain. What should we do? He/She's not on the list." Captain: "Forget the list. He/She goes to the block." Hadvar: "By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." Tullius: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric: "*muffled grunts*" Tullius: "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." At this point Alduin roars for the first time, drawing the attention of everyone gathered around the execution block, but the soldiers think little of it. Hadvar: "What was that?" Tullius: "It's nothing. Carry on." Captain: "Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites." Priestess of Arkay: "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." Stormcloak Soldier: "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." Priestess of Arkay: "As you wish." Stormcloak Soldier: "Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" those last defiant words to Tullius, the Imperial Captain, and the Legionnaires, the Stormcloak is beheaded by the executioner. The Imperial Captain then shoves his lifeless body off to the side of the chopping block Stormcloak: "You Imperial bastards!" Vilod: "Justice!" Ingrid: "Death to the Stormcloaks!" Ralof: "As fearless in death as he was in life." Captain: "Next, the race!" ("Next, the Nord in the rags!" if the player is a Nord; or "Next, the renegade from Cyrodiil!" if the player is an Imperial; or "Next, the lizard!" if the player is an Argonian; or "Next, the cat!" if the player is a Khajiit) Dragon Attack Just before the Imperial Headsman has the opportunity to decapitate the Dragonborn and end the game before it begins, Alduin arrives and disrupts the execution, raining meteors and fire down upon the town. Now, Alduin roars for the second time, drawing attention from Tullius, Ulfric, and everyone else again while unsettling Hadvar, but the Imperial Captain remains unfazed. Hadvar: "There it is again. Did you hear that?" Captain: "I said, next prisoner!" Hadvar: "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." The Dragonborn approaches the chopping block. As they kneel down and place their head into position to be sliced off by the headsman's axe, looking up at the headsman as he raises his axe to execute them, Alduin's third roar occurs, and he makes an appearance atop the tower, flying into view from behind the nearby mountains before touching down on the tower and launching his attack, causing the headsman to stumble forward right when he was about to swing his axe down on the Dragonborn's neck. Tullius: "What in Oblivion is that?" Captain: "Sentries! What do you see?" Imperial: "It's in the clouds!" are heard being drawn as all eyes turn to look at Alduin Stormcloak: "Dragon!" Alduin: shout Headsman: "Hunh..." then unleashes his [[Unrelenting Force (Skyrim)|Unrelenting Force] shout, killing the headsman and throwing the Dragonborn away from the chopping block in the process] Alduin: Tullius: "Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" Ralof: "Hey, comment. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Quotes during the initial chaos: Ralof: *''"This way!"'' *''"This way! Come on!"'' *''"In here!"'' *''"Over here!"'' Imperial Soldier: *''"What in the Eight Divines is this thing?"'' *''"Yeagh!"'' (If hit by a meteor) *''"Keep your eyes on it!"'' *''"How in Oblivion do we kill this thing?"'' *''"It's still coming!"'' *''"Keep your eyes on it!"'' *''"By Ysmir! Nothing kills it!"'' *''"Die! For the love of the gods, die!"'' With the execution halted and the town in chaos, the Dragonborn escapes custody. Running towards a nearby tower, the Dragonborn meets up with Ralof and Ulfric, who also managed to escape and are hiding in the tower with several other Stormcloak survivors. Ralof: "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ulfric: "Legends don't burn down villages." is heard roaring outside as he continues his rampage Ulfric: "We need to move. Now!" Ralof: "Up through the tower, let's go!" Stormcloak: "They're hurt, but they'll live. Another second out there with the dragon, and they'd both be dead..." Ralof: "Let's go! With me, up the tower!" Stormcloak: "We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" Alduin bashes through the wall next to the staircase as the Dragonborn is ascending it, killing another Stormcloak in the process. Ralof will instruct the Dragonborn to jump out of the tower from the hole into a nearby inn, with the promise that he will meet the Dragonborn when he can. Alduin: Ralof: "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!" After jumping down and exiting the inn, the Dragonborn finds Helgen heavily damaged, with many buildings destroyed and burning. After the Dragonborn runs into the street, an Imperial soldier, Hadvar, will tell the Dragonborn to follow him to safety. Hadvar: "Haming, you need to get over here. Now! Torolf! Gods... Everyone get back!" Alduin: "Yol...Toor...Shul!" uses his [[Fire Breath (Skyrim)|Fire Breath] to incinerate Torolf, killing him instantly] Hadvar: "Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense." Gunnar: "Gods guide you, Hadvar." Hadvar: "Stay close to the wall!" Alduin will now land on the wall above the Dragonborn. Hadvar will then lead the Dragonborn to the Helgen Keep. At the keep's entrance, Ralof catches up. Alduin: "Yol...Toor...Shul!" Hadvar: "Quickly, follow me!" Tullius: "Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" Hadvar: "It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!" the Dragonborn hesitates and stays with the General, his troops, and a dying Vilod... Tullius: "Run, you idiot!" Dragonborn and Hadvar approach Helgen Keep, only to find Ralof having made it there himself, having broken off from Ulfric and the other Stormcloaks to escape alone Hadvar: "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Ralof: "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Hadvar: "Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Ralof: "You! Come on, into the keep!" At that point, either Hadvar or Ralof must be chosen to accompany the Dragonborn the rest of the way. The choice will create some minor changes in the story during the Civil War questline; however, this does not affect the side that can be taken in the war later in the game. If Ralof is followed, he will say, "Through here. Let's go!" If Hadvar is followed, he will say, "Quick, I can cut you loose inside the keep." and "Come on! We need to get inside!" The Dragonborn will still be cut loose regardless of who is followed. Just before entering the keep, Alduin will say, He also is seen grabbing one of the Imperial Legionnaire archers in a Kill Camera finisher, tossing them into the air to leave their body to crash to the ground afterwards. Helgen Keep The only main difference at the beginning of the game between following Ralof and following Hadvar is that if Hadvar is followed, the Dragonborn gets light armor, but if Ralof is followed, the Dragonborn gets heavy armor (which is separately obtainable later), but can then double back to where he would have entered the keep with Hadvar to acquire light armor as well. Following Ralof Upon entering the keep, the Dragonborn and Ralof discover the body of a dead Stormcloak, Gunjar. After freeing the Dragonborn from their bindings, Ralof instructs the Dragonborn to take Gunjar's gear, as he will not be needing it. While it is being equipped, Ralof examines the doors. He discovers one door is locked, and the other cannot be opened from the inside. Luckily, the Imperial Captain from the executions and an Imperial soldier will come through and open the door from the other side (if the Dragonborn is seen before the gate is open, the captain will be alert and shout "It's the Stormcloak prisoners!"). Once they open the door, they must be killed in order to recover the key to the other gate from their bodies. Also, a full set of heavy Imperial Armor can be taken from the Imperial Captain's corpse. The newly opened path leads them down the stairs. As they walk down the hallway, the dragon's activities above will cause the ceiling to fall, forcing them to divert through a door on their left that leads into a store room, where two more Imperial soldiers gathering supplies. After defeating the soldiers, Ralof advises the Dragonborn to go through the barrels to find potions. There is time for a thorough search of the area and all containers and to become familiar with Skyrim's controls and menus. A search will find a barrel with potions, a magicka potion over near the table with bread, tankards, and a potion of minor healing. Between the barrel of potions and the cabinet, there is a crate containing five rock warbler eggs, which can be used in Alchemy. Taking any of these things is optional, which means the Dragonborn does not need to take them in order to proceed. Continuing down, a battle between an Imperial torturer and his assistant against two Stormcloaks is discovered. If either Stormcloak survives the combat, the following conversation will be heard: Ralof: "Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" Stormcloak: "No, I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up." Regardless of the battle's outcome, Ralof will then look around the room. Ralof: "up to the center cage Wait a second. It looks like there's something in this cage. pause Ah, its locked. See if you can get it open with some picks. We'll need that gold when we get out." Ralof gives 12 picks to pick open the cage, which contains a dead mage who is wearing a novice hood and robes. Along with this, he has 25 and two potions of minor magicka. Next to him are a few septims and a Sparks spell tome. The rest of the locked cells can be picked for lockpicking experience. In the armory there are two lockpicks, an iron shield, and an iron mace and a couple of books. On a table outside the cage is a knapsack containing four lockpicks and some gold. Next to it are The Book of the Dragonborn and an iron dagger. The torturer who was killed also has a steel dagger, the only one in the keep. Beyond is a hallway lined with cells. One of these cells contains a skeleton, bone meal, and a coin purse. After that, a room is entered with prisoners in cages. All of them are deceased, and there are three more skeletons, all of which also carry bone meal, or on rare occasions, may be empty. They may have gold on them as well. In one of the cages, there is a dead Stormcloak wearing ragged robes. Eventually, a natural cave is entered, filled with soldiers guarding it for General Tullius. There are few Imperial soldiers in the cavern, along with another soldier wearing Imperial Armor. The archers all are positioned dangerously close to a pool of flammable oil, which can be set on fire using the Flames spell. After killing them, any surviving Stormcloak Soldiers will stay behind, waiting for Ulfric Stormcloak, wishing Ralof and the Dragonborn good luck and asking that Talos guide them to safety. Next is a drawbridge that connects to another part of the cave that is not occupied by the Imperials. Shortly after arriving in this cave, Alduin will roar, destroying the bridge behind the Dragonborn. When following Ralof, there is a skeleton near the passage leading towards the cavern that leads to frostbite spiders. Near the skeleton is an iron dagger, a potion of minor healing, and a coin purse. The next cavern consists of two to four of the smaller variety of frostbite spiders, plus two larger ones (not to be mistaken for giant frostbite spiders) that will drop down from the ceiling. Frostbite venom can be collected from their corpses. There are also Spider Eggs in the egg sacks and skeever tails in the hanging web sacks, as well as some gold or a lockpick or two in the hanging desiccate corpse. Once the spiders are defeated, the Dragonborn and Ralof exit through another passageway. In the next cave, a potion of health is at the fire at the other side of the water. There is also another iron dagger. The potion cannot be seen from a distance, because it is too close to the fire. After getting the potion, Ralof tells the Dragonborn to stop at the cart, as there is a bear on the other side. He suggests sneaking by, but he also gives the Dragonborn a Long Bow and twelve iron arrows. If the Dragonborn chooses to fight the bear, its damage will be reduced by 80% to make the battle easier. In the cart next to the Dragonborn are two bottles of Alto wine and a coin purse. In front of the cart, near the skeleton, is an iron helmet and a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. Beyond the bear is an exit to the cave. Upon exiting, Alduin can be seen flying overhead. Ralof will direct the Dragonborn to his sister, Gerdur, who lives in Riverwood. At this point the Dragonborn can choose to follow Ralof to Riverwood, or split up and find their own way. If the Dragonborn decides to split up, some unique dialogue can be missed. If they choose to follow Ralof, a bandit and three wolves will attack. Following Hadvar After entering the keep with Hadvar, he unbinds the Dragonborn and tells them to look for equipment. In the corner of the room there is a warden's chest where an iron sword, Imperial light armor, Imperial light boots, and a Helgen Keep key can be found, in a chest in front of one of the beds an Imperial light helmet can be found. After opening the door with the key, pulling the chain will open the wooden gate. Behind the gate there are two hostile Stormcloaks. After defeating them there is another door, leading to the stairs. As they walk down the hallway, the dragon's activities above will cause the ceiling to fall, forcing them to divert through a door on their left that leads into a store room, where two more Stormcloaks are gathering supplies. When the fight is won Hadvar advises the Dragonborn to go through the barrels to find potions. There is time for a thorough search of the area and all containers and to become familiar with Skyrim's controls and menus. A search will find a barrel with potions, a magicka potion over near the table with bread, tankards, and a potion of minor healing. Between the barrel of potions and the cabinet, there is a crate containing five rock warbler eggs, which can be used in Alchemy. Taking any of these things is optional, which means the Dragonborn does not need to take them in order to proceed. Going down, there is a torture room, where the torturer and his assistant are battling the two Stormcloaks. If the torturer survives, the following dialogue will occur: Torturer: "You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit upset at how I've been entertaining their comrades." Hadvar: "Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!" Torturer: "A dragon? Please. Don't make up nonsense. pause Although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from over there." Hadvar: "Come with us. We need to get out of here." Torturer: "You have no authority over me, boy." Hadvar: "Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!" If the Torturer's Assistant is alive, he will say at this point: "Forget the old man. I'll come with you." Otherwise: Torturer: "to the player Sure, take all my things, please. Hadvar There's no way out that way, you know." There is a dead mage in the central cage that wears a novice hood and robes and carries 25 and two potions of minor magicka. There is also more septims on the floor of the cage, and a Sparks spell tome. The cage (and other prison doors) can be picked open with the Lockpicking skill. In the armory there are two lockpicks, an iron shield, and an iron mace and a couple of books. On a table outside the cage is a knapsack containing four lockpicks and some gold. Next to the knapsack are The Book of the Dragonborn and an iron dagger. Beyond the torture room is a hallway lined with cells. One of these cells contains a skeleton, bone meal, and a coin purse. After that, a room is entered with prisoners in cages. All of them are deceased, and there are three more skeletons, all of which also carry bone meal, or on rare occasions, may be empty. They may have gold on them as well. In one of the cages, there is a dead Stormcloak wearing ragged robes. Eventually, a natural cave is entered, filled with about ten more Stormcloaks to kill. Some of them are near a pool of oil which can be set ablaze with the Flames spell. If the Torturer's Assistant is still alive at this point, he will stay behind to make sure the Torturer is alright and wish Hadvar and the Dragonborn good luck. Then, a bridge which is activated by a lever nearby must be crossed. After going through the bridge and entering the cave, Alduin will roar, which causes the ceiling above the bridge to collapse. Now, the Dragonborn only needs to follow the quest marker along with Hadvar. There is a skeleton near the passage leading towards a cavern. Near the skeleton is an iron dagger, a potion of minor healing, and a coin purse. The next cavern consists of two to four of the smaller variety of frostbite spiders, plus two larger ones (not to be mistaken for giant frostbite spiders) that will drop down from the ceiling. Frostbite venom can be collected from their corpses. There are also Spider Eggs in the egg sacks and skeever tails in the hanging web sacks, as well as some gold or a lockpick or two in the hanging desiccate corpse. After killing the spiders, exit through another passageway. In the next cave, a potion of health is at the fire at the other side of the water. There is also another iron dagger. The potion cannot be seen from a distance, because it is too close to the fire. After getting the potion, a sleeping bear is found. Hadvar gives the Dragonborn a Long Bow and twelve iron arrows, suggesting either sneaking past or killing the bear. If the Dragonborn chooses to fight the bear, its damage will be reduced by 80% to make the battle easier. In the cart next to the Dragonborn are two bottles of Alto wine and a coin purse. In front of the cart, near the skeleton, is an iron helmet and a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. After the bear has been dealt with, the two can exit the cave. Upon exiting, Alduin can be seen flying overhead, retreating to parts unknown after completing his rampage of Helgen. After exiting the cave, Hadvar will direct the Dragonborn to his uncle, Alvor, who lives in Riverwood. At this point the Dragonborn can choose to follow Hadvar to Riverwood, or split up and find their own way. If the Dragonborn decides to split up, unique dialogue can be missed. Advantages and Disadvantages Following Ralof (Stormcloaks) grants slightly better heavy armor because one of the guards who must be killed is the Imperial Captain from the executions, which means that her Imperial armor can be picked up. This gives very helpful protection in the early part of the game. After continuing to Riverwood, Gerdur will give the Dragonborn her house key. If the Dragonborn sides with Hadvar (Imperial Legion), the pile of iron and steel ingots which spawn next to the workbench outside of Alvor and Sigrid's house can be taken freely. This gives the Dragonborn a better weapon from the start if they have Steel Smithing. The armor and weapons next to the grindstone and in the basement of his house can also be taken. However, even if the player sides with Ralof, all these items can still be acquired if the Dragonborn later assists Alvor in smithing, improving their disposition with him. Journal Gallery Arriving at Helgen2.png|Arriving at Helgen. Arriving at Helgen.png|Arriving at Helgen. Ulfric Helgen.png|Just off the wagon. Decap Helgen.png|About to be beheaded. UnboundCloseAlduin.png|Alduin breathing fire. UnboundAlduinAttack.png|Under attack. Trivia *When the Dragonborn is forced to decide whether to follow Hadvar or Ralof, if they wait too long, Alduin will land in the courtyard or the tower at Ralof's location and attack with either his Thu'um or his bite. *During Hadvar and Ralof's "quarrel," Alduin grabs an Imperial with his talons and throws him into the air. **If the Dragonborn is an Imperial and uses the Voice of the Emperor on an Imperial soldier, talking to them will reveal that his name was Caius. *If the Dragonborn runs fast enough past Hadvar, Vilod will not get attacked by Alduin. *Hadvar and Ralof will become hostile towards the Dragonborn if they cast Fury on them, despite not becoming hostile due to any other form of attack. *After escaping from Helgen, it can be re-entered immediately. If the Dragonborn goes back into the keep and there were any Stormcloak/Imperial soldiers not killed during the first run, they will still be inside, but will not be hostile. *The game will always start on the 17th of Last Seed 4E 201, making this the only quest with a fixed date. The day of the week can vary, however. **If the player loads a save game and then starts a new game, the day of the week the game will start will be the same as the previously loaded game. **If the player has not previously loaded a game, the day of the week will be Sundas. *Choosing between Hadvar or Ralof has no major practical difference and does not prevent the Dragonborn from completing either Civil War questline. The only difference is the loot that is encountered in Helgen Keep and gift items from either Alvor or Hod. Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} de:Entfesselt es:Liberación ru:На свободу! it:Senza Catene pt:Libertação fi:Unbound nl:Ongebonden uk:На свободу! fr:Libération cs:Svoboda (Quest)